


Monster

by TereziMakara



Series: Fic or Treat! Fills [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Community: monthlysupergo, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: There are rumors of a murderous creature terrorizing the people of Celes...





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> Created for the Fic or Treat! event at [](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/)**!

_I'm a killer, cold and wrathful_  
...  
_I've murdered half the town_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _The Horror of Our Love_ by Ludo.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167104849971/king-ashura-created-for-the-monthly-super-go)


End file.
